koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Dai
Ma Dai is one of the new characters introduced Dynasty Warriors 7. He is Ma Chao's cousin and is best known for slaying Wei Yan. Before his playable appearance, he was a generic Shu NPC since Dynasty Warriors 2. In the Dynasty Warriors series, his height is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). In Kessen II, he stands at 165 cm (5'5"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Ma Dai is considered to be Ma Chao's loyal and faithful cousin throughout the Dynasty Warriors series. He first appears with his cousin at Tong Gate and is often the only general to continue serving Ma Chao after Han Sui's defection. He continues to follow Ma Chao into Shu and occasionally appears next to Wei Yan during the kingdom's final battles. If Shu tries to exterminate Wei Yan in his Legend Mode during Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Ma Dai is the general closest to attacking the "traitor". He can be played in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires as a light officer with no attributes. His playable appearance in Dynasty Warriors 7 follows his basic history from previous ports, stating that he followed Ma Chao after Cao Cao's attack. He is seen fighting beside Ma Chao in Story Mode, acting as his cousin's support in his campaigns. Although Sima Zhao struck him down during one of Shu's later invasions in Wei, Ma Dai recovers to keep participating in future attacks. In their final battle at Cheng Du, Ma Dai dies with the other Shu defenders in battle. In his first Legendary Mode, Ma Dai aids Ma Chao in defeating Cao Cao at Tong Gate. His second Legendary Mode is the Battle of Mt. Qi where he aids Zhuge Liang in launching a counterattack on the Wei forces. The Xtreme Legends expansion has Ma Dai's Hero Scenario take place at Wu Zhang Plains. Jiang Wei orders a withdraw after Zhuge Liang's death, but Wei Yan disobeys the command and charges towards the enemy. Since they cannot afford to lose the valued general, Ma Dai is ordered to search and retrieve Wei Yan. Although members in the Shu army have their doubts regarding Wei Yan's allegiances, the young general remain optimistic and is intent on rescuing his comrade from danger. He does so after he helps the ally troops repel the Wei army, eventually locating Wei Yan at the Wei main camp. Wei Yan charged in alone to try to assassinate Sima Shi. As Sima Shi flees, Ma Dai stops Wei Yan from pursuing and asks why he is so reckless in battle. Continuing from his earlier reply to Ma Dai, the masked warrior answers that he wants to create a "world of benevolence" by himself since Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei are no longer alive to make it happen. An exasperated Ma Dai explains that those remaining in Shu still have a chance to fulfill this dream, since they carry on their commanders' will. He emphasizes that it can work if everyone works together to make it happen, which Wei Yan seems to understand. Warriors Orochi Once Ma Chao and company go back in time, Ma Dai is the first person they act to save in Musou Orochi 2. In the original time line, Ma Dai sacrificed himself so his cousin could safely escape Kiyomori's resurrected army. This time, Ma Chao and company seek to assist him. Kessen During Wei's story in Kessen II, he fights for his cousin's cause at Tong Gate and is one of the generals who leads an active assault. Presumably after the battle, the cousins lose sight of one another and reunite later. Ma Chao values his kinsmen and proclaims him as a "brother". During Shu's story, Ma Dai may join at his cousin's behest when they face Cai Wengi. Alternatively, he can be lost in a desert mirage created by Zhuge Liang and he continues to fight with her when he escapes. Compared to his other counterparts, Ma Dai is childish and pouts to the orders given to him. He cheerfully refers to his cousin as "Brother Ma Chao". He leads a similar unit as Ma Chao except he has a weaker War rating and limited use of magic. Character Information Development When thinking of figures in Three Kingdoms fiction who is popularly known for being close to Ma Chao, Ma Dai is usually the first one people name. Therefore, he was added into the cast. The focus for his design, which became his trademark with developers, was "That stylish hat!" He is the first Warriors character to be designed completely based on their headwear. He was given wavy hair to try to imply his western plain land origins. His magical paintbrush is supposed to personify his unexpected dark side that is hidden underneath his cheery persona. Voice Actors *Justin Giddings - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Osamu Ryutani - Dynasty Warriors 7 (Japanese) *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Kessen II (Japanese) *Kōji Tsujitani - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"You shouldn't worry about this loss. There was nothing you could do." *"I am Ma Dai, cousin to Ma Chao, face me!" ::~~ Dynasty Warriors DS *"Ma Dai! I am overjoyed to see the righteous flames of justice burn brightly within you!" :"The flames of justice? ... Oh, oh yeah, sure." ::~~Ma Chao and Ma Dai; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Do I gotta? Well, okay. I'll go." :: ~~Reinforcing a unit; Kessen II Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Ma Dai is affiliated with a brush in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , , : Spins his brush several times over his head then does an upward slash which will detonate any remaining ink orbs on the field. :Inkbomb: : Creates a large orb of ink in front of him, then sends it forward, hitting a large area of enemies. :Painter's Fury: R1 + : Creates a ring of ink at his side and sends it forward. Historical Information Ma Dai is Ma Chao's younger cousin who is mentioned in the Record of the Three Kingdoms. His earlier history remains unknown and he isn't mentioned until Ma Chao was dying in 222. His cousin said, "I am among the 200 people who survived Mengde's (Cao Cao's) cruelty, yet it is Ma Dai who will remain. I entrust him to faithfully serve His Majesty (Liu Bei) and preserve our family." When Ma Chao passed away, Ma Dai was given the rank of General Who Pacifies the North and was named Marquis of Chencang. After Zhuge Liang died of illness, Wei Yan and Yang Yi were mutually hostile towards one another. When rumors of Wei Yan's defection reached Liu Shan's ears, Ma Dai was ordered to slay the betrayer. According to the Record of the Three Kingdoms and the Book of Jin, Ma Dai killed Wei Yan during the latter's escape. There are no accounts of him being rewarded for his deed. His last mention in historical records is 235, in which he and his army invaded Wei. He was defeated by Niu Jin and fled after his army was cut down to 1,000 men. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Ma Dai is depicted as a positive supporting character. He accompanied Ma Teng to the capital and escaped from his uncle's execution through a disguise. He returned to Ma Chao and participated in his cousin's battles. He followed Ma Chao into Liu Bei's services. Zhuge Liang formerly dubbed him as a vassal of Shu during the Northern Campaigns and Southern Campaign. He participated in a few of Zhuge Liang's plans, some of which includes ambushing Sun Li's troops and slaying the fictional Chen Zao. After the strategist's death, Ma Dai foresaw Wei Yan's betrayal thanks to a secret plan left behind to him by Zhuge Liang. According to the strategist's instructions, he was to feign loyalty to Wei Yan's cause and gain his favor. Ma Dai would only strike his former comrade down when Wei Yan would yell, "Who dares to slay me!?" True enough, Wei Yan did proclaim the same words and Ma Dai acted accordingly, dispatching the traitor by striking his back. Ma Dai was rewarded with the ranks that Wei Yan abandoned and earned respect as a loyal subject. Since he disappears from the novel after this deed, some readers speculate that Ma Dai quietly succumbed to illness and died soon after. Gallery Madai-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render MaDai-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Original downloadable costume in Dynasty Warriors 7 Madai-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters